kortoshlangfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
모듈:Infobox3cols
-- This module implements -- -- The initial version was created by modifying Module:Infobox -- local p = {} local navbar = require('Module:Navbar')._navbar local args = {} local origArgs local root local function union(t1, t2) -- Returns the union of the values of two tables, as a sequence. local vals = {} for k, v in pairs(t1) do valsv = true end for k, v in pairs(t2) do valsv = true end local ret = {} for k, v in pairs(vals) do table.insert(ret, k) end return ret end local function getArgNums(prefix,suffix) -- Returns a table containing the numbers of the arguments that exist -- for the specified prefix. For example, if the prefix was 'data', and -- 'data1', 'data2', and 'data5' exist, it would return {1, 2, 5}. local nums = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local num = tostring(k):match('^' .. prefix .. '(0-9%d*)' .. suffix .. '$') if num then table.insert(nums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(nums) return nums end local function addRow(rowArgs) -- Adds a row to the infobox, with either a header cell -- or a label/data cell combination. if rowArgs.header then root :tag('tr') :addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) :cssText(rowArgs.rowstyle) :attr('id', rowArgs.rowid) :tag('th') :attr('colspan', 4) :attr('id', rowArgs.headerid) :addClass(rowArgs.class) :addClass(args.headerclass) :css('text-align', 'center') :cssText(args.headerstyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :wikitext(rowArgs.header) elseif rowArgs.label then if rowArgs.data then local row = root:tag('tr') row:addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) row:cssText(rowArgs.rowstyle) row:attr('id', rowArgs.rowid) row :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :attr('id', rowArgs.labelid) :cssText(args.labelstyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :wikitext(rowArgs.label) :done() local dataCell = row:tag('td') dataCell :attr('colspan', 3) :attr('id', rowArgs.dataid) :addClass(rowArgs.class) :cssText(rowArgs.datastyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :newline() :wikitext(rowArgs.data) elseif rowArgs.dataa or rowArgs.datab then local row = root:tag('tr') row:addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) row:cssText(rowArgs.rowstyle) row:attr('id', rowArgs.rowid) row :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :attr('id', rowArgs.labelid) :cssText(args.labelstyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :wikitext(rowArgs.label) :done() local dataCella = row:tag('td') dataCella :attr('id', rowArgs.dataaid) :addClass(rowArgs.classa) :cssText(rowArgs.dataastyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :newline() :wikitext(rowArgs.dataa) if rowArgs.renderb then local dataCellb = row:tag('td') dataCellb :attr('id', rowArgs.databid) :addClass(rowArgs.classb) :cssText(rowArgs.databstyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :newline() :wikitext(rowArgs.datab) end if rowArgs.renderc then local dataCellc = row:tag('td') dataCellc :attr('id', rowArgs.datacid) :addClass(rowArgs.classc) :cssText(rowArgs.datacstyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :newline() :wikitext(rowArgs.datac) end end elseif rowArgs.data then local row = root:tag('tr') row:addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) row:cssText(rowArgs.rowstyle) row:attr('id', rowArgs.rowid) local dataCell = row:tag('td') dataCell :attr('colspan', 4) :attr('id', rowArgs.dataid) :addClass(rowArgs.class) :css('text-align', 'center') :cssText(rowArgs.datastyle) :cssText(rowArgs.rowcellstyle) :newline() :wikitext(rowArgs.data) end end local function renderTitle() if not args.title then return end root :tag('caption') :addClass(args.titleclass) :cssText(args.titlestyle) :wikitext(args.title) end local function renderAboveRow() if not args.above then return end root :tag('tr') :tag('th') :attr('colspan', 4) :addClass(args.aboveclass) :css('text-align', 'center') :css('font-size', '125%') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :cssText(args.abovestyle) :wikitext(args.above) end local function renderBelowRow() if not args.below then return end root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :attr('colspan', 4) :addClass(args.belowclass) :css('text-align', 'center') :cssText(args.belowstyle) :newline() :wikitext(args.below) end local function renderSubheaders() if args.subheader then args.subheader1 = args.subheader end if args.subheaderrowclass then args.subheaderrowclass1 = args.subheaderrowclass end local subheadernums = getArgNums('subheader',) for k, num in ipairs(subheadernums) do addRow({ data = args.. tostring(num), datastyle = args.subheaderstyle or args.. tostring(num), class = args.subheaderclass, rowclass = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderImages() if args.image then args.image1 = args.image end if args.caption then args.caption1 = args.caption end local imagenums = getArgNums('image',) for k, num in ipairs(imagenums) do local caption = args.. tostring(num) local data = mw.html.create():wikitext(args.. tostring(num)) if caption then data :tag('div') :cssText(args.captionstyle) :wikitext(caption) end addRow({ data = tostring(data), datastyle = args.imagestyle, class = args.imageclass, rowclass = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderRows() -- Gets the union of the header and data argument numbers, -- and renders them all in order using addRow. local rownums = union(getArgNums('header',''), getArgNums('data','ab?')) local datab_count = #(getArgNums('data','b')) local datac_count = #(getArgNums('data','c')) table.sort(rownums) for k, num in ipairs(rownums) do addRow({ renderb = datab_count > 0, renderc = datac_count > 0, header = args.. tostring(num), label = args.. tostring(num), data = args.. tostring(num), datastyle = args.datastyle, class = args.. tostring(num), dataa = args.. tostring(num) .. 'a', dataastyle = args.datastylea, classa = args.. tostring(num) .. 'a', datab = args.. tostring(num) .. 'b', databstyle = args.datastyleb, classb = args.. tostring(num) .. 'b', datac = args.. tostring(num) .. 'c', datacstyle = args.datastylec, classc = args.. tostring(num) .. 'c', rowclass = args.. tostring(num), rowstyle = args.. tostring(num), rowcellstyle = args.. tostring(num), dataid = args.. tostring(num), dataaid = args.. tostring(num) .. 'a', dataaib = args.. tostring(num) .. 'b', dataaic = args.. tostring(num) .. 'c', labelid = args.. tostring(num), headerid = args.. tostring(num), rowid = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderNavBar() if not args.name then return end root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :attr('colspan', '4') :css('text-align', 'right') :wikitext(navbar{ args.name, mini = 1, }) end local function renderItalicTitle() local italicTitle = argstitle' and mw.ustring.lower(argstitle') if italicTitle '' or italicTitle 'force' or italicTitle 'yes' then root:wikitext(mw.getCurrentFrame():expandTemplate({title = 'italic title'})) end end local function renderTrackingCategories() if args.decat ~= 'yes' then if #(getArgNums('data','abc?')) 0 and mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace 0 then root:wikitext('Category:Articles which use infobox templates with no data rows') end end end local function _infobox() -- Specify the overall layout of the infobox, with special settings -- if the infobox is used as a 'child' inside another infobox. root = mw.html.create('table') root :addClass('infobox') :addClass(args.bodyclass) if args.child 'yes' or args.subbox 'yes' then root :css('padding', '0') :css('border', 'none') :css('margin', (args.subbox 'yes') and '-3px' or 'auto') :css('width', 'auto') :css('min-width', '100%') :css('font-size', '100%') :css('clear', 'none') :css('float', 'none') :css('background-color', 'transparent') else root :css('width', '22em') end root:cssText(args.bodystyle) renderTitle() renderAboveRow() renderSubheaders() renderImages() renderRows() renderBelowRow() renderNavBar() renderItalicTitle() renderTrackingCategories() return tostring(root) end local function preprocessSingleArg(argName) -- If the argument exists and isn't blank, add it to the argument table. -- Blank arguments are treated as nil to match the behaviour of ParserFunctions. if origArgsargName and origArgsargName ~= '' then argsargName = origArgsargName end end local function preprocessArgs(prefixTable, step) -- Assign the parameters with the given prefixes to the args table, in order, in batches -- of the step size specified. This is to prevent references etc. from appearing in the -- wrong order. The prefixTable should be an array containing tables, each of which has -- two possible fields, a "prefix" string and a "depend" table. The function always parses -- parameters containing the "prefix" string, but only parses parameters in the "depend" -- table if the prefix parameter is present and non-blank. if type(prefixTable) ~= 'table' then error("Non-table value detected for the prefix table", 2) end if type(step) ~= 'number' then error("Invalid step value detected", 2) end -- Get arguments without a number suffix, and check for bad input. for i,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do if type(v) ~= 'table' or type(v.prefix) ~= "string" or (v.depend and type(v.depend) ~= 'table') then error('Invalid input detected to preprocessArgs prefix table', 2) end preprocessSingleArg(v.prefix) -- Only parse the depend parameter if the prefix parameter is present and not blank. if argsv.prefix and v.depend then for j, dependValue in ipairs(v.depend) do if type(dependValue) ~= 'string' then error('Invalid "depend" parameter value detected in preprocessArgs') end preprocessSingleArg(dependValue) end end end -- Get arguments with number suffixes. local a = 0 -- Counter variable. local moreArgumentsExist = true while moreArgumentsExist true do moreArgumentsExist = false for i = a, a + step - 1 do for j,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do local prefixArgName = v.prefix .. tostring(i) .. (v.suffix or '') if origArgsprefixArgName then moreArgumentsExist = true -- Do another loop if any arguments are found, even blank ones. preprocessSingleArg(prefixArgName) end -- Process the depend table if the prefix argument is present and not blank, or -- we are processing "prefix1" and "prefix" is present and not blank, and -- if the depend table is present. if v.depend and (argsprefixArgName or (i 1 and argsv.prefix)) then for j,dependValue in ipairs(v.depend) do local dependArgName = dependValue .. tostring(i) .. (v.dependsuffix or '') preprocessSingleArg(dependArgName) end end end end a = a + step end end function p.infobox(frame) -- If called via #invoke, use the args passed into the invoking template. -- Otherwise, for testing purposes, assume args are being passed directly in. if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then origArgs = frame:getParent().args else origArgs = frame end -- Parse the data parameters in the same order that the old did, so that -- references etc. will display in the expected places. Parameters that depend on -- another parameter are only processed if that parameter is present, to avoid -- phantom references appearing in article reference lists. preprocessSingleArg('child') preprocessSingleArg('bodyclass') preprocessSingleArg('subbox') preprocessSingleArg('bodystyle') preprocessSingleArg('title') preprocessSingleArg('titleclass') preprocessSingleArg('titlestyle') preprocessSingleArg('above') preprocessSingleArg('aboveclass') preprocessSingleArg('abovestyle') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'subheader', depend = {'subheaderstyle', 'subheaderrowclass'}} }, 10) preprocessSingleArg('subheaderstyle') preprocessSingleArg('subheaderclass') preprocessSingleArg('image') preprocessSingleArg('caption') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'image', depend = {'caption', 'imagerowclass'}} }, 10) preprocessSingleArg('captionstyle') preprocessSingleArg('imagestyle') preprocessSingleArg('imageclass') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'header'}, {prefix = 'data', depend = {'label'}}, {prefix = 'data', suffix = 'a', depend = {'label'}}, {prefix = 'data', suffix = 'a', depend = {'data'}, dependsuffix='c'}, {prefix = 'data', suffix = 'b', depend = {'label'}}, {prefix = 'data', suffix = 'b', depend = {'data'}, dependsuffix='c'}, {prefix = 'rowclass'}, {prefix = 'rowstyle'}, {prefix = 'rowcellstyle'}, {prefix = 'class'}, {prefix = 'dataid'}, {prefix = 'labelid'}, {prefix = 'headerid'}, {prefix = 'rowid'} }, 50) preprocessSingleArg('headerclass') preprocessSingleArg('headerstyle') preprocessSingleArg('labelstyle') preprocessSingleArg('datastyle') preprocessSingleArg('datastylea') preprocessSingleArg('datastyleb') preprocessSingleArg('datastylec') preprocessSingleArg('below') preprocessSingleArg('belowclass') preprocessSingleArg('belowstyle') preprocessSingleArg('name') argstitle' = origArgstitle' -- different behaviour if blank or absent preprocessSingleArg('decat') return _infobox() end return p